


Lonely Hearts

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Willow knew everyone was waiting for her to ‘get over Oz’, but it sure looked like everyone else had an easier time ‘getting over’ when they had someone else already lined up. Just a teeny spell...





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rua1412](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rua1412).



> This is for rua1412, who asked for Spike/Willow, after season 3, with Angel involved somehow.
> 
> I started out thinking I was going to write a jealous Angel and Spike fight over her kind of thing, because I love any excuse to have the boys bicker, but it turned somewhat... angsty. Anyway, here ya go!

So Willow didn’t have a good track record with spells. Or boys. Or boys and spells together. A part of her knew it was a bad idea from the start. Okay, most of her knew it was a bad idea from the start. But she was hurting, and alone, and Buffy was all talking about this new guy, Riley, and where was her new guy? She knew everyone was waiting for her to ‘get over Oz’, but it sure looked like everyone else had an easier time ‘getting over’ when they had someone else already lined up for cuddle-time.

Then she was leaving Giles’ place after Thanksgiving dinner and saw Angel, just sitting there, alone on the holiday, sitting on one of the little, hard, ornamental benches. He jumped up as she approached, started to say something, then just shrugged, hands in his pockets.

“Do you want pie?” Willow asked. It was stupid, but it was the first thing she thought to say. She held up the plastic-wrapped remains of her contribution to the meal.

“I don’t eat,” Angel said. “I’m… I should go.” His eyes drifted past her to Giles’ front window. Warm butter-colored light still spilled out, with all the promise of companionship.

He looked so pathetic – which was kind of weird for a centuries-old vampire, and kind of sweet. Willow put her hand on his arm. “You shouldn’t have to be alone. I mean, it’s a holiday!”

Angel looked down at her hand. He covered it with his own. “Thanks,” he said, with a little smile that made her heart squeeze in her chest.

Then he just turned and walked away.

Willow wasn’t the only one who was left alone on the sidelines. She squared her shoulders and resolved to do something about it.

***

Willow held a knife between her hands over a crucible that simmered with fragrant herbs. The only light in the chemistry lab came from the blue burner under it. 

“Hear me, Eros. Cut free the heart that suffers unrequited and lead the scion of Aurelius to me. Bring the lonely hearts together and may they suffer no more. So mote it be.”

She sliced her thumb as she finished reciting and watched a drop well and then slide down into the simmering herbs. As it hit, a burst of pink light sparked and faded, like a sigh, expanding to the sides of the vessel. The gas flame went out.

Willow exhaled, feeling the warmth of magic and the certainty that she’d done something good, something helpful, not just for herself, but for Angel, too. 

A quiet hiss woke her from her reverie. She switched the gas off.

***

Willow knew better than to expect to see Angel during the school day. And, really, she’d made sure it was a mild love spell – she was just breaking him free from his unrequited thoughts and encouraging him her way.

She still kept looking for him in shadows and corners, and when the sun set, she stayed in her dorm room, studying. In her best skirt and the sweater Angel had once called nice. Because that’s just what she felt like changing into.

Buffy came and went – out to patrol. No sign of Angel. Willow realized she’d been reading the same page for over an hour.

Feeling downright rejected – and there was no reason to feel rejected, it was silly – she packed her books up, tucked a stake in her purse, and went to go ask that vampire just how immune he was to magic.

She didn’t know if it was a good idea to walk across town at night, alone. She didn’t know if Angel would even be AT the old mansion. But she wasn’t going to be able to think straight until she found out.

***

Angel had intended to go straight back to LA, but he’d been too depressed for the drive. Besides, there was the outside chance the unspeakable evil was still lurking. Also, there was a very good chance he still had a bottle of aged bourbon in his property on Crawford Street.

It felt good to clear the cobwebs away and light a fire in the grate. The house was cold, elegant and sepulchral, just what suited his mood, like the tannin bright smell of dead leaves and the warmth of the fire that never seemed to warm him.

The front door creaked. “Hello?”

Angel covered his eyes. Couldn’t a guy get some quality brooding time anymore? He heard the heartbeat, the hesitant steps stopping at the archway between the foyer and the living room. He turned. “Hi, Willow.”

“I, um, thought I’d see if you were still here. All…” she clasped her hands and shrugged. “Alone?”

Ah. He saw her searching expression. It was sweet. He stood. “I’m fine,” he said, hoping he looked sincere.

“Oh,” she said, looking a little disappointed for some reason. “I mean… that’s great. You’re all… cut free. Right? That’s… well, it wasn’t for nothing.” 

Angel frowned at her, not sure what that meant. Then again, young people often said things he didn’t understand. “Do you want to sit by the fire? I don’t have anything to offer but bourbon.” He instantly regretted offering the booze, as it was only half a bottle, and he wanted to drink it himself. And then he felt guilty for thinking that.

“I’m not really a big drinker.” Willow lifted and dropped one shoulder. She looked miserable, and like she was trying to cover it up. Badly. “I should just go home.”

“I’ll walk you,” Angel said. “Just give me a second to put out the fire.”

“You don’t have to. You’ve probably got stuff to do.”

“Yes, I had the evening filled.” Angel gave a pointed glance around the barren room.

The corner of her lip lifted and she said, “Well, if you can tear yourself away.”

“I should thank you.” Angel squatted to scatter the wood. “It’ll get me out.”

The front door of the mansion crashed open. “THERE you are.”

Angel turned to see Spike striding toward him. He slipped into a fighting stance.

And Spike turned to Willow, ignoring him completely. “What are you doing, wandering around all alone at night? Are you out of your mind?” His expression melted, turning tender and vulnerable. “You could have been hurt.”

Willow gaped at Spike. Angel gaped at Spike. Spike stepped awfully close to Willow. “When you weren’t in your room I about lost my mind. Had to track you all the way here. Don’t do that to me, pet.”

“Spike,” Angel growled.

Spike stepped so his back was to Angel. “In a minute, Peaches. Talking to my girl, here.” Spike cupped Willows’ chin. “You’re too precious to risk. Face like a china doll. No – a model. No – a goddess.”

Willow was still gaping at Spike. What was worse, she didn’t look disgusted by Spike’s touch.

“Thanks,” she said.

Angel grabbed Spike by his elbow and spun him around. “What the hell are you doing?”

Spike shoved him. “Talking to a beautiful woman, you pillock. Not that I’d expect you to even know one when you saw one. Go back to chasing your little blonde stick-girls.”

Angel pushed him back. “You’re making even less sense than usual. Has the peroxide finally eroded your brain?”

“Hey!” Willow said, “Is it so strange to call me pretty?”

Angel turned away from Spike to apologize and got punched for his trouble.

It was pure reflex to swing back and they ended up rolling together across the parquet.

“Stop it!” Willow squeaked, jumping out of their way.

Spike instantly scrambled out of a shoulder-hold and crawled toward Willow. “Sorry, love. I’m a bad man.”

Angel grabbed his calf. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

Spike had to stop on his knees. He reached toward Willow. “Just had my eyes opened is all. Such a beautiful, fragile girl, so giving… so gifted.”

Angel looked from Spike to Willow. He frowned. Willow’s eyes widened a little. 

“Oh,” she said.

“Willow? Do you have something to… gah!” Angel took a kick to the gut as Spike tried to get free of him. “Share with the class?”

“There was a spell… I mean, the ‘scion of Aurelius’ did leave it kinda open. Oh! I get it! It’s about unrequited love, see?” She snapped her fingers and pointed. “Spike must be less over Drusilla than you are over Buffy!”

Spike stopped struggling, tilting his head to stare at her. Angel let go of him.

“I’m  _over_  Drusilla,” Spike said, speaking slowly and carefully.

“You cast a spell,” Angel said. He got up. “You tried to cast a spell on  _me_!”

Willow took a step back. “Is it kind of flattering?”

“No. It’s wrong to control someone else’s feelings. If you’re really that lonely, you should just tell someone.”

“Like you lot would listen,” Spike snapped. “All too caught up in your own affairs to even notice a gentle soul suffering among you.”

“Spike doesn’t mind,” Willow pointed at him.

Spike took her hand and kissed it. “I’d walk over coals for you.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “You can’t be falling for this stuff. It’s corny. No one says that.”

Willow was looking directly at Spike, and blushing while he whispered promises against her knuckles, lavishing her hand with tiny kisses.

“Willow!” Angel huffed, hands on hips.

Willow tried, and failed, to look contrite. “It’s sweet. And there’s the intense blue eyes and single-minded gaze and it’s all… wow.”

Angel didn’t have to see to know Spike was doing that obscene little tongue-thing of his. Why did that WORK? “It’s not him. It’s the spell.”

Willow pouted, and Spike pounced on her. There was a wet sucking sound as Angel pulled them apart. Spike tried to shrug Angel off, but Willow stopped him with both hands on his chest.

“He’s right.”

Spike narrowed his eyes. “No he’s not. Angel’s never right. Not in a hundred bloody years.”

“Spike.” Willow stepped back, looked to Angel for courage, and swallowed. “It’s not right. It is a spell. I was just so lonely and I thought, if I could find someone who was lonely, too, we could be together and the world would have just a bit less heartbreak in it. I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just meant to always be alone.”

“Never!” Spike struggled against Angel’s hold. “You’re perfect. Any bloke would give his right nut just to sit next to you.”

“You’re amazingly stupid,” Angel said. “She just TOLD YOU it’s a spell.”

“Angel? Not helping.” Willow put her hand on Spike’s chest again. He stopped struggling, only leaning forward into her touch.

Angel held on tight and averted his eyes.

Willow said, “When I see you look at me like that… it’s amazing. Like I’m your whole world.”

“You are.”

Willow smiled sadly. “I want that to be real. If you ever… just remember, I could have…” she shook her head. “Remember that no one has to be lonely.” She let her hand fall from him. “Angel? Hold tight, please? The spell breaking – it might… be violence-inducing.” She winced and took a step back. “Eros blessed be, take your spell and go in peace.”

There was a soft flash of pink light. Spike strained forward a moment longer, then sagged in Angel’s hold.

Angel loosened his grip just a touch and Spike savagely tore free. He stood a moment by the door, not looking at either of them, set his duster to rights, and left.

Will bit her lip and looked at her shoes. Angel put his arms around her. “It’s for the best.” He kissed her hair and looked up at the ceiling. “Believe me on that. Spike’s the king of ‘not worth it’.”

Willow pushed away. “I… I really should go home.”

Angel nodded, and followed her silently until she was safely behind the door to her dormitory.

***

Willow unlocked her room, turned on the light, and found Spike sitting on the edge of her bed.

He lifted one shoulder. “Think I do know a thing or two about being lonely.”

Instinctively, she checked to see if Buffy was in her bed. She wasn’t. It was still early for her to be back.

Willow closed the door behind her. “I-is this the part where you tell me you always wanted to bite me?”

He gave her that look he’d given her, that time he’d tried to bite her, the one that was lascivious and self-deprecating all at once. “Who’d want to ruin that lovely neck?”

She touched her neck, felt herself turning hot. “So… uh… sorry about the spell. Those things are vague on purpose, and if you try to be too specific, uh…”

It was the look he gave her that silenced her. It was respectful. “You really are getting good with that mojo. Downright scary.”

“Thanks,” she said, and sat down next to him. He picked up her hand and for a moment, they just sat there, holding hands. “So… you forgive me?”

He answered her by leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It was cool and dry at first, like the autumn, but she melted into it and heat built between them.

And they weren’t lonely anymore.

THE END

 


End file.
